Detective Level S
by Akashi Seita
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna seorang gadis cantik yang terpaksa menjadi tunangan seorang mafia kejam, Aomine Daiki. karena ibunya yang di tahan oleh Aomine. Namun, seorang laki-laki bersurai crimson masuk dan merubah kehidupan Tetsuna. ialah yang mengaku sebagai Detective Level S. AkaxFem!kuro, Aka!Vamp Kuro!Human Vampfict, bad summary.


**Detective Level S**

**Bab I**

**He Is Detective Level S**

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi

Detective Level S ©Akashi Seita

Genre : Supernatural, Mystery, Romance

Rate : T

Characters :

AkashiSeijuurou

KurokoTetsuna

Aomine Daiki

Summary :

Kuroko Tetsuna adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga kolongmerat Kuroko. Suatu hari, ayahnya yang merupakan pemimpin dari perusahaan Kuroko Corp terlibat masalah dengan salah seorang mafia bernama Aomine Daiki –mafia sadis yang tidak kenal rasa ampun-. Untuk menyelamatkan ibunya yang disekap oleh Aomine ,Tetsuna terpaksa menjadi tunangan Aomine . Tidak ada satupun detektif yang berani menangani masalah ini, hingga seorang laki-laki misterius bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang mengaku sebagai detective level s masuk ke kehidupannya.

Warn : Crime!Touou Team. Female! Kuroko. Twins!SeijuurouxSeishirou. Akakuro pair

Part 1 : He Is A Detective Level S

LagiTetsuna harus mendesah kesal ketika laki-laki itu masuk ke café sekolahnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan. Walaupun laki-laki itu masih berusia 19 tahun, tapi ia sudah menjadi tunangan Tetsuna .Dengan paksaaan pasang mata pengunjung terfokus padanya yang tentu saja membuat Tetsuna gerah.

"tidak bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang sedikit lebih terhormat, Aomine -san?" kesal Tetsuna sambil mendengus pelan.

"seorang _lady _tidak mendengus seperti itu, Tetsuna -chan" ejek Aomine

"Demi tuhan Aomine , tidak bisakah kamu tidak menggangguku sehari saja? Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku" Desahnya frustasi.

"kalau begitu salahkan wajahmu yang minta selalu digoda, sayang"

Perempatan tipis muncul di pelipis Tetsuna . Ingin rasanya ia menendang bokong pemuda navy di depannya dariatap gedung sekolahnya lalu berharap ia mati seketika. Tapi itu tidak mungkin Tetsuna lakukan. Ia masih takut di penjara.

"hey, Tetsuna "

Tetsuna menengok kearah Aomine dengan tatapan bingung dan kesal yang tak kunjung menghilang.

"aku melihat laki-laki yang terus memandangimu terus. Siapa dia?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada tidak suka yang sangat ketara

_Great_ siapa orang yang sudah berani membuat macan tidur ini bangun dari tidurnya?Tetsuna rasa orang itu sudah bosan hidup. Kalau di ingat-ingat memang ada laki-laki bersuraiscarlet dan iris merah darah –juga Tetsuna akui kalau ia sangat tampan- yang menatapnya terus saat di kantin. Tapi jujur saja Tetsuna tidak tahu siapa dia.

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin orang iseng atau fans-ku kali" jawab Tetsuna seenak jidatnya

"aku tidak menyukainya. Mungkin harus ku singkirkan" guman Aomine

"kau gila! Dia hanya menatapku. Mugkin dia juga tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melukaiku atau membuatku menyukainya"

Ayolah Tetsuna sudah lelah dengan sikap posesif Aomine . Tidak bisakah Aomine berhenti membuat Tetsuna memutar otak agar ia tidak membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa karena emosinya?

"aku jika membunuhnya jika ia terbukti mendekatimu atau bahkan merebutmu dariku"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuna mendesah kesal. Masa bodolah dengan pertunangannya yang dilakukan secara paksa dengan Aomine, Asalkan ia bisa menendang pemudatan di depannya agar tidak membuatnya makin pusing dengan berbagaimacam kesadisannya untuk melindungi –mengurung- Tetsuna di pelukannya.

Ponsel Aomine berdering, Tetsuna bisa melihat wajah Aomine menjadi serius. Sepertinya memang masalah serius. Ayolah, Aomine adalah Mafia buronan FBI, CIA dan beberapa Agensi keamanan dunia yang lain. Jadi, semoga saja itu dari anak buah Aomine tentang markasnya yang berhasil digerebek oleh agen FBI lalu Aomine di tangkap. Baiklah FBI bukan satpol PP yang suka mengrebek tempat-tempat mesum di Jakarta.

"ah, Honey" boleh Tetsuna muntah saat itu juga? Itu membuat Tetsuna sangat Mual. "sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Ada maasalah yang harus aku tangani' lanjut Aomine samba mengelus manja rambut Tetsuna

"pergilah" sahut Tetsuna singkat walaupun dalam hati ia bersorak gembira.

"sampai jumpa besok sayang" kata Aomine sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna sendirian. Tetsuna tersenyum lega.

"akhirnya" guman Tetsuna sambil menghela nafas lega

"dia posesif sekali ya?" kali ini suara baritone berhasil membuat Tetsuna terlonjak kaget

"kau siapa?! Sejak kapan ada disana?!" bentak Tetsuna kaget.

"aah jangan berteriak. Kau membuat telingaku sakit" gerutu laki-laki itu sambil menutup kupingnya menggunakan ujung kelingkingnya.

"dasar orang aneh"

"terserah deh" sahutnya sambil terkikik pelan "Aomine , bos mafia sadis buronan FBI dan CIA. Kamu bertunangan denganya pasti dipaksa iya kan?"

"Detektif?"

"aku rasa kamu mengerti" kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir pucat pria muda itu

"ini bukan tugas yang bisa dihadapi oleh detektif amatir sepertimu" ketus Tetsuna

"jahat sekali mengataiku amatiran" raut wajah laki-laki itu dibuat sesedih mungkin tapi tentu saja itu hanya pura-pura. Tetsuna memutar bola matanya malas. "namakuAkashi Seijuurou, Detective Level S" lanjut laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya

"KurokoTetsuna .Detective Level S?apa itu?" Tanya Tetsuna

"kau tidak tahu?"

Tetsuna menggeleng

"biar kujelaskan, Detective swasta yang biasa kau temui pada dasarnya sama. Tapi, mereka memiliki A biasanya hanya mengurus masalah pencurian, parampokan dan lainnya yang termasuk masalah ringan. Level D menangani masalah pembajakan, pembunuhan penyiksaan dan lainnya sedangkan level S adalah Level dimana seorang detektif harus bisa menangain masalah yang melibatkan instansi dunia" jelas Akashi panjang lebar "termasuk kasus supernatural" lanjutnya

"jadi kamu diminta ayahku menyelesaikan masalah ini?" Tanya Tetsuna

"tidak, aku berbeda dari mereka. Aku hanya datang kepada orang yang sangat membutuhkan jasaku dan orang itu adalah kamu"

"dari mana kamu tahu hal itu?"

"ah, kau bertanya terus seolah aku ini tahanan yang sedang di introgasi" keluh Akashi "beberapa hari lalu saat aku tengah lewat di depan rumahmu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar penbicaraanmu dengan orang suruhan Aomine . Lalu aku memutuskan kalau aku akan menolongmu dan ayahmu dari pemerasan Aomine dan melepaskanmu darinya" lanjut Akashi enteng.

"penguping" kritik Tetsuna . Akashi tertawa pelan

"nanti kamu akan bersyukur sudah bertemu denganku" ujar Akashi masih dengan tawanya yang sudah mulai reda.

"satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui, Aomine bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mengincar kekayaan Kuroko corp." bisik Akashi .

Akashi meninggalkan nomor ponselnya di atas tangan Tetsuna lalu tersenyum sebelum ia tenggelam di lautan manusia dalam kantin.

_Akashi Seijuurou…. Haruskah aku percaya padanya?._ Batin Tetsuna .

Lampu temaram tampak menghiasi jalanan kota yang sudah sepi. Seorang laki-laki muda berumur 17 tahun masih tampak santai berjalan di trotoar sambil meminum jus tomat favoritnya walaupun jam sudah menunjukan waktu pukul 00.01 AM.

Surai merah darah-nya menari-nari di tiup angin malam yang menusuk tulang namun sepertinya hawa dingin itu tidak di perdulikan oleh sang surai darah. iriscrimson itu melirik kesekitanya seolah sedang mencari mangsa untuk santapan malamnya.

Apa yang di cari oleh sang surai scarlet bernama Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya muncul di balik kegelapan malam membuat bibir pucat dan tipis itu menyeringai tajam. Seorang pemuda beriris navy dan surai senada irisnya yang ia ketahui bernama Aomine Daiki. Malam ini sepertinya Aomine tidak sendirian. Ia bersama 4 orang temannya. Atau mungkin anak buahnya. Batin Akashi

_Yang pertama, aku harus mendapat informasi mengenai Kuroko Natsumi, ibu dari KurokoTetsuna ._batinAkashi

Akashi melihatAomine bertemu dengan seseorang berambut hitam gondrong. Akashi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ternyata laki-laki yang melambai itu bernama Mibuchi Reo dari kelompok mafia memutar matanya Rakuzan mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya.

Aomine dan Mibuchi berpisah di sebuah pertigaan, Aomine langsung dijemput oleh supirnya dan bergegas meninggalkan lokasi pembicaraan mereka tadi. Informasi yang ia inginkan tidak ia dapatkan.

Akashi melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain melalui atap. Sebenarnya jalanan juga tidak macet hanya saja ia malas berlama-lama di tempat dengan aroma menyengat hidung. Dan juga kelokan berisi manusia-manusia tidak berguna berbau alkohol. Oh, Akashi tidak mau menciumnya lagi. Sangat tidak ingin.

Teikou Univercity, Tetsuna tampak jengah dengan pria berkulit gelap dihadapannya yang tampak tengah berbicara dengan antusias padanya -sebenarnya Tetsuna tidak menghiraukan Aomine-. Di sisi lain cafe Teikou, Akashi tampak terkekeh geli melihat mereka.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Ahomine Daiki" guman Akashi sambil terkekeh geli.

Kekehan lembut dari bibir pucat Akashi ternyata mampu di dengar oleh Aomine, jelas saja Aomine menggebrak meja dan berjalan menuju tempat Akashi duduk sambil meminum jus tomat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bocah?!" Bentak Aomine sambil menarik kerah baju Akashi

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya terkekeh saja." Jawab Akashi enteng

"Heh! Kau fikir aku tidak tahu tadi kau mentertawakanku?!"

"Tidak, hanya kau saja yang terlalu berperasaan." Akashi tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"BOCAH SIALAN!" Bentak Aomine yang sudah siap melayangkan bogem mentah pada Akashi. Tangan Aomine terhenti, Akashi tetap diam menatap penghambat pukulan Aomine itu.

"Sudahlah, Aomine-kun. Dan, tolong kamu pergi dari sini atau tempat ini akan berantakan, kumohon." Pinta gadis bluenette itu pada Akashi. Akashi menyeringai

"Sebut namaku, kita sudah berkenalan bukan?" Tantang Akashi yang masih dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Kumohon..." Tetsuna tampak menimbang-nimbang apa baik kalau dia menyebut namanya di depan Aomine? Oh, apa Akashi berniat bunuh diri? Tetsuna sudah tampak pasrah. Dengan helaan nafas yang berat akhirnya Tetsuna lebih memilih memanggil namanya daripada teman-temannya yang lain mendapat getah dari amukan Aomine.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san, kumohon tinggalkan tempat ini." Pinta Tetsuna lagi, Akashi tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tetsuna-chan. Sampai nanti, Daiki." Akashi berlalu dengan santainya meninggalkan Tetsuna dan Aomine, tak tahukah Aomine kalau dia -Akashi- sudah tertawa menertawakan dirinya yang terlalu terobsesi pada Tetsuna?.

Kriiiing Kriiiing Kriiiing

Bel pulang telah berdering, Akashi baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berniat mengambil kendaraannya di parkiran. Akashi masih larut akan bayangannya tentang Sup Tofu spesial di Maji burger, oh membayangkannya saja perut Akashi sudah persiapan melakukan konser.

"Kau... Seijuurou kan?" Akashi menengok ke salah satu sisi parkiran yang memang masih gelap

"Hm? Aomine Daiki kah?"

"Sepertinya kamu ini adalah tipe bocah yang tidak takut mati"

"Aku tersinggung di bilang 'bocah' Daiki"

"Jangan pernah dekati Tetsuna lagi kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, Akashi"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Akashi melihat Daiki mengeluarkan sebuah colt dari balik jaketnya. Di todongkannya senjata api itu ke dada Akashi namun wajah Akashi masih tampak tenang.

"Salah satu dari isi senjata ini akan bertengger manis di kepalamu, bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin mendekati Tetsuna?" Ancam Aomine, Akashi menyeringai

"Ya"

Dorrr Dorrr

2 tembakan dilepaskan Aomine, Akashi terbaring dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera Aomine berlari meninggalkan 'jasad' Akashi yang tampak sudah bermandikan darah.

"Di tembak kepala itu rasanya pusing juga, tapi tak kusangka dia benar-benar akan menembakku. Dasar Mafia." Kepala merah itu bangun dari posisi tiduran dan memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing. Menatap kesal pada punggung yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku harus membeli pakaian baru... Dan Aomine, kau akan ku santap malam ini" Gumannya lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan areal parkiran bawah tanah menggunakan mobilnya.

Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, iris heterochrome itu berkilat tajam di dalam gelap, seolah-olah mata yang lapar itu baru saja mendapatkan makan malamnya yang spesial.

To Be Contiuned

Keep or delete?

Akhir kata, Review please?

Akashi Seita


End file.
